Timide, pas stupide
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, UA]Il ne faut pas confondre timidite et stupidite :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS.**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui : à ma choupie, Lunanamoi, j'y ai pensé tout à l'heure XD et donc vala. **

**Résumé : on est tous égaux devant certaines situations. A con, con et demi XD**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée, j'ai répondu à tout le monde. **

* * *

* * *

**Timide, pas stupide. **

**¤ **

**Restaurant d'entreprise Gundance, vendredi 03 novembre 2006, 13h45 **

**¤ **

Deux amis se rendent dans un restaurant d'entreprise, au cadre un peu plus raffiné que celui d'une cantine – il y avait des fenêtres au moins -mais où le manque total de scrupule était le même.

Un blond aux cheveux courts, aux yeux bleu turquoise et au sourire gentil, en pantalon et chaussures Camel, chemise blanche au premier bouton ouvert, sans cravate, révélant un corps tonique et confirmant l'existence d'un bronzage aussi doré que naturel.

Un châtain aux cheveux très longs retenus en une natte, aux yeux indigo et au sourire taquin, en pantalon gris, chaussures noires et polo à manches courtes crème mettant en valeur des bras musclés finement.

¤

- Bordel on a pas notre place habituelle.

- Duo, on est arrivés trop tard c'est normal.

- Oui mais quand même.

¤

Deux amis s'installent à une table bien loin de leur habituelle, mangeant ce qu'il reste parce qu'ils avaient eu bien trop de travail.

La loi du self. Ce qui n'a pas été aimé sera mangé par ceux qui auront trop tardé.

Le meilleur n'est pas toujours pour la fin, surtout quand on a faim.

¤

- Tain c'est naze. Si j'avais pas autant eu la dalle je me serais pas pris les salsifis et les tomates farcies.

¤

L'un est directeur marketing, l'autre contrôleur de gestion.

¤

- On aurait dû commander…

- Je vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir une carte Gundance si c'est pour pas m'en servir.

¤

Et vous seriez étonnés de savoir qui est qui.

¤

- Tu comptes, tout, hein, Duo ?

- C'est mon métier, Quat', c'est pas comme si tu le savais pas.

¤

Ils se sont connus tous petits, ont poursuivi leur chemin dans des études différentes et on fini par se retrouver dans la même entreprise.

Ils se connaissent par cœur.

Même dans les non-dits.

Surtout dans les non-dits.

Et bien dix minutes de monologue, cela disait beaucoup de choses.

Et un léger rougissement aussi.

Et une bouche entrouverte aussi, avec une purée intouchée.

Bon, ça c'est normal.

¤

- Donc il va falloir revoir vos dépenses parce que vous sortez tout doucement du budget prévisionnel. Et je veux bien qu'il y ait des imprévus mais faut pas pousser non plus.

- Hm, hm.

- Et il va falloir que tu dises au directeur commercial que tout ce qu'il me soumet doit d'abord partir à la direction. Ça sert à rien qu'il court-circuite parce que j'ai l'air gentil, je suis pas gentil, moi, je suis pro.

- Hm, hm.

- Et puis faudra que tu me fasses la danse du ventre et que tu me payes pour assister au spectacle.

- Hm, hm.

¤

Le directeur marketing a un air absent devant sa purée de brocolis froide et ses merguez pas de chez lui.

Le contrôleur de gestion décide de prendre les choses en main en se tournant discrètement pour voir ce qui derrière lui serait susceptible de déconcentrer son ami au point de l'empêcher de continuer de manger.

Des dames de service.

Des tables qui se vident.

Des pieds.

Des jambes.

Un torse.

Des bras puissants, dont les mains tiennent un plateau-repas.

Des cheveux…

Et il voit.

¤

- Hm, Quatre ?

- Hm ?

- Y a un mec canon qui te mate. Taillé comme un ailier de Rugby, yeux verts félins, cheveux brun roux avec une mèche sur le côté, chaussures noires, jeans bleu qui donne faim de ses cuisses et du reste, polo noir que t'as envie de plonger dans ses pecs ?

¤

Un soupir.

¤

- Je sais qu'il me « mate », je le mate aussi.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu me mets dans le vent.

- Hm.

¤

Re soupir.

¤

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Moi ? Continuer à le mater jusqu'à ce qu'il me mate plus, pourquoi ?

¤

Yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond sale.

¤

- Oui mais après.

- Après quoi ?

- …

- Ben rien quoi. Je le regarde, il me regarde, on se regarde, l'un a dû regarder l'autre donc on ne sait pas qui a regardé le premier ni pourquoi on se regarde donc ça sert à rien que je fasse quoi que ce soit à part le regarder parce que ça ne veut rien dire et puis ça me regarde.

- …

- Et puis de toute façon il a arrêté de me mater, il va s'asseoir.

- Ben il a dû en avoir marre de mater dans le vent.

- Mais non. De toute façon c'est mieux comme ça.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Espèce de lâche. Le mec te bouffe des yeux, tu le bouffes des yeux, donne-toi une chance, quoi. Je vais te le régler ton problème moi.

¤

Un corps aux longs cheveux qui se retourne.

Deux doigts portés à une bouche.

Des yeux turquoise qui s'écarquillent.

Un mouvement de panique.

¤

- Attends, tu ne vas pas…

¤

Un haussement de sourcil qui veut dire « je vais me gêner, tiens »

Des sueurs froides.

¤

- Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais…

¤

Un loooong sifflement en deux coups, plus fort que les bruits de table.

Un silence.

Plusieurs têtes se retournent, une seule digne d'intérêt.

Un signe de la main.

¤

- Oui toi là-bas, l'apprenti rouquin aux yeux verts, c'est à toi que je parle. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, y a de la place !

- Duo mais ça va pas ?

¤

Un blond tout rouge qui s'était caché derrière ses mains.

Un sourire angélique.

¤

- Mais si, mais si, ça va, ça va même très bien. Alors tu viens ? On va pas te manger tu sais !

¤

L'apprenti rouquin hausse un sourcil et scrute celui qui lui parle.

Lorsque le châtain lui fait un petit clin d'œil, les yeux verts répondent par un léger sourire.

Puis le jeune homme hausse les épaules avant de venir s'installer.

Un blond qui a envie de tomber dans une faille temporelle.

¤

- C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar…

- Salut, moi c'est Duo Maxwell mais tu t'en fous. Le type qui se cache derrière ses mains c'est Lassana Winner Quatrième du nom, Quatre pour les intimes, ce que je doute pas que tu vas devenir.

- Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller… et après je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…

- Et toi c'est quoi ?

¤

Un regard vert franchement amusé.

Un plateau déposé près de celui d'un blond au visage bien caché dans ses mains.

¤

- Trowa Barton.

- Hein ? Même Quatre il s'appelle pas Quatre. Accouche.

- Alessandro Barton Troisième du nom. Trowa.

¤

Une poignée de main.

¤

- Enchanté.

- Portable pourquoi tu ne sonnes pas pour me tirer de là ? Tu sonnes toujours !

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller, j'ai des budgets à voir moi.

- …

- …

¤

Un sourire de chacal.

¤

- Et Quatre, je vais reporter la réunion pour tu sais, voir si je peux étirer un peu le business plan ou pas.

- …

- …

- Tu peux prendre tout ton temps pour manger. En plus vous êtes les derniers, le resto va fermer, z'allez être tranquilles !

¤

Des mains qui découvrent un visage aussi rouge qu'horrifié.

¤

- Hein ?

- Deux.

- Mais… tu n'as même pas fini de manger !

- Mais si, mais si. Mais toi, non.

¤

Reste de repas englouti en dix secondes.

¤

- Trowa ne mangera pas tout seul comme ça. Oh en plus je vois qu'il a une grosse crème brûlée en dessert ! Comment il a fait, il en restait plus !

- Je travaille ici. Je suis pâtissier.

- Oh, bon plan, Il pourra partager son dessert avec toi ! Tu adores les desserts ici, ils sont toujours réussis tu dis hein Quatre ? Et t'as raison !

- Duo !

- Merci…

¤

Une petite tape sur deux épaules, une inconnue, l'autre non.

Un sourire carnassier aux yeux indigo.

Un plateau vide repris.

Une chandelle qui met les voiles.

¤

- Allez, bon ap'. A plus tard, Quat' ! Trowa.

- …

- …

¤

Un grand silence.

¤

- Euh…

- Ecoutez, je peux m'en aller si vous voulez.

¤

Une absence de réponse.

Une chaise que l'on racle.

Un cœur qui s'accélère.

Une main qui atterrit sur un poignet sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une tête baissée qui rougit de plus belle, mais une voix masculine, sensuelle, claire.

¤

- Ne partez pas.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas !

- Vous n'arrivez même pas à me regarder.

¤

Une main qui resserre le poignet doucement.

¤

- Oui je suis sûr. Je… je suis timide, pas stupide.

¤

_Dire non. Ça va pas, non ? _

_A mon rythme d'abord. _

¤

- Ah ?

- Alors… finissez votre repas et… euh… ¤ geste vague de la main ¤ on verra ?

- Ok.

¤

Un corps qui se rassoit.

Une main récupérée.

¤

Un couscous merguez que l'on savoure, en observant une nuque rosée et une tête blonde baissée sur son assiette blanche et verte brocolis.

Une contenance que l'on essaie de prendre en reprenant de la purée.

Des yeux verts que l'on essaie de regarder en coin dans un moment de bravoure, discrètement.

Et l'on échoue parce qu'on est grillé.

Des mots que l'on prononce un peu bêtement, les yeux droits devant soi.

Une assiette que l'on ne touche plus car trop froide. Et la purée froide ce n'est pas bon.

¤

- Alors euh… comme ça vous travaillez ici ?

- Oui. Je suis pâtissier.

- Ah oui c'est vrai

- Et vous ?

¤

Une serviette blanche qui essuie une bouche qui n'a plus faim. Qui ne réussit toujours pas à regarder autrement qu'en coin.

Un apprenti rouquin qui se prépare à s'attaquer à son dessert.

¤

- Je suis directeur marketing de la Winner Corp. Je suis dans l'immeuble…

- De la Winner Corp.

- C'est évident, hein ?

- Un peu.

¤

Un petit rire.

Une tête blonde secouée et une cuillère face à une bouche entrouverte.

Une cuillère odorante qui affole les papilles en même temps que les sens.

Un tutoiement casse-barrières, casse-tout.

Casse-cou.

Mais ce serait idiot d'attendre le dégel pour rompre la glace.

¤

- Tu en veux ? Ton ami a dit que tu aimais la crème brûlée.

¤

Blush, le retour de la vengeance.

¤

- Oh ! Non je… non merchmph.

- Ton ami a raison. Il ne faut pas te demander les choses, à toi, il faut agir.

¤

Une excellente crème brûlée qui caresse un palais.

Des yeux qui se ferment sous l'exquisité de la chose.

Un petit sourire conquis et une petite langue innocente qui croit attraper tout le goût sur les lèvres.

¤

- C'est vraiment bon. Mes… compliments au chef.

- Je peux goûter ?

¤

Un éclat de rire discret, intimidé encore un peu.

¤

- Faîtes comme chez vous, c'est votre crème brûlée après tout !

- D'accord.

¤

Une main qui prend les choses en main. Un bruit de cuillère posée sur le coin d'une assiette à dessert.

Des doigts qui se posent sous un menton avant de le tourner franchement vers un visage aux yeux pétillants de malice contenue.

Des paupières qui se rouvrent, des turquoises qui s'écarquillent de surprise, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça. Une tête trop figée pour reculer.

Une autre qui avance.

¤

- M…

¤

Des lèvres qui s'entrouvrent, sans doute pour trouver des excuses.

D'autres qui prennent de cours, chuchotent.

¤

- Mes parents m'ont appris à demander la permission avant de me servir.

- …

¤

Un regard vert, hypnotique, dans une mer caribéenne.

¤

- Alors… est-ce que je peux…

- …

¤

Un visage qui se rapproche.

Une bouche qui s'entrouvre.

Une petite langue qui s'approche de commissures des lèvres.

¤

- Goûter…

- …

¤

Un souffle qui s'égare et un autre qui se coupe.

Une pointe de langue qui frôle un infinitésimal reste de crème brûlée juste au coin de la bouche.

¤

- A mon dessert ?

- …

¤

Un cœur qui palpite.

Une tête qui tourne.

Un esprit court-circuité, qui se laisse aller.

Pourquoi se priver ?

C'était si gentiment demandé…

Et puis il n'y avait personne pour témoigner, les employés du restaurant étaient partis travailler/nettoyer.

Un murmure contre une bouche gourmande, dévoreuse, joueuse.

Sucrée.

¤

- Oui…

¤

Un baiser un peu plus goulu.

Une main sur une joue rasée de frais.

Des cheveux blonds replacés derrière l'oreille.

¤

- Oui…

¤

Une main sur la nuque.

Deux bouches un peu plus enflammées.

Parfois les choses pouvaient être simples, simples.

¤

- Oui… j'adore ma crème brûlée sur ta bouche…

¤

Une brûlure sur la joue.

Un rougissement encore, que l'on a oublié les lèvres, l'esprit occupé.

¤

- Et j'adore quand tu rougis.

¤

Des lèvres happées.

¤

- Je te l'ai dit. Timide, oui. Mais pas stupide.

¤

Oh que non, Quatre Winner n'est pas stupide.

Et Quatre se vengerait très, très fort.

Même s'il avait apprécié l'attention.

¤

¤

**Une semaine plus tard, vendredi 10 Novembre, 12h45 **

¤

Deux hommes en mode « Friday wear » en jeans bleu, t-shirt blanc et chaussures marron pour le blond, jeans, chaussures et t-shirt col v noir pour le châtain.

Deux hommes assis à leur table habituelle cette fois, juste à côté des plateaux des desserts, juste au cas où ils auraient voulu se resservir.

Le contrôleur de gestion détestait gaspiller de l'argent, et il préférait ne pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Toute la semaine ils avaient eu des déjeuners professionnels dans des restaurants traditionnels et ils n'avaient pas pu se parler, ni manger au self d'entreprise.

Le blond aux cheveux courts avaient un plateau-repas avec de l'hachis Parmentier, une bouteille d'eau, une crème brûlée et une pomme.

Le châtain aux cheveux longs une grande pizza quatre fromages avec une bouteille d'eau. Il se tâtait pour le dessert.

Un châtain qui penche la tête, plongeant ses yeux indigo dans un regard turquoise tout en mangeant sa pizza de bon cœur.

¤

- Alors avec Tro mignon ? Ça marche ?

- Hm ça a l'air. Ça s'est fait très vite, trop vite. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Ben parfois faut pas avoir de genre, justement.

¤

Des yeux plongés sur une pizza.

Un autre morceau englouti.

¤

- C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est pas toujours ce qu'on fait. Remarque, ça marche. A ma place t'aurais fait quoi ?

- A ta place ? J'aurais foncé ouais !

¤

Des yeux qui se relèvent pour regarder des turquoises baissées sur un hachis Parmentier.

Un autre morceau de pizza mangé un peu plus lentement.

¤

- Hm… moi je dis que de la gueule. T'y a vraiment été fort quand même. Il aurait pu ne pas être gay.

¤

Un autre morceau de pizza avalé.

Des mouvements, un débit légèrement ralentis.

¤

- Euh. Ouais. Et il te regardait parce que t'avais un bouton sur la tronche.

¤

Un éclat de rire.

¤

- Ça aurait pu être possible !

- Hm, hm.

¤

Incohérence ?

¤

- Attends. Tu viens de me dire le contraire.

- Hm, hm.

- Duo. T'es en train de me mettre dans le vent, là ?

- Hm, hm.

- Au lieu de mater les desserts derrière moi, commence par finir ton assiette.

- Hm, hm.

¤

Le contrôleur de gestion a un air absent devant sa pizza quatre fromages à la pâte dure pour cause de trop de temps passé.

Le directeur marketing décide de prendre les choses en main en se tournant discrètement pour voir le dessert qui serait susceptible de déconcentrer son ami au point de l'empêcher de continuer de manger sa pizza.

Des tartes aux pommes.

Des framboisiers.

Des moelleux au chocolat ?

Des pieds.

Des jambes athlétiques.

Un torse taillé au laser.

Des bras musclés, dont les mains tiennent un plateau-repas.

Des cheveux courts et sombres…

Et il voit un déjà-vu.

¤

- Hm, Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Y a un mec canon qui te mate avec un moelleux au chocolat dans la main.

- Je sais…

¤

Mais Quatre continue.

Il jubile.

¤

- Taillé dans la roche, yeux bleu-gris, cheveux courts et bruns avec des mèches asymétriques sur le front, chaussures noires, jeans blanc qui moule ses attributs ce qu'il faut, chemise noire avec premiers boutons défaits que t'as envie de respirer l'odeur de sa peau ?

¤

Un soupir.

¤

- Je sais, j'ai dit.

¤

Un regard turquoise faussement innocent.

¤

- Tu sais quoi ?

¤

Yeux indigo qui se seraient levés au plafond si cela ne les auraient pas obligés à rompre le contact visuel.

¤

- Je sais qu'il me mate, je le mate aussi.

- Je sais c'est pour ça que tu me mets dans le vent.

- Hm.

¤

Re soupir.

¤

- Alors ?

¤

Un souffle bruyant.

¤

- Alors quoi, Quatre ?

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

¤

Réponse évidente, comme si le directeur marketing était un demeuré.

¤

- Moi ? Continuer à le mater jusqu'à ce qu'il me mate plus, pourquoi ?

¤

Yeux au ciel, enfin au plafond toujours aussi sale.

¤

- Oui mais _aprè_s, Duo.

- Après quoi ?

- …

¤

Regard entendu à l'œil qui lui jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

Le bleu indigo avait peur de perdre le bleu de Prusse de vue.

Le regard turquoise est calculé à dose homéopathique.

¤

- Ben rien quoi. Je le regarde, il me regarde, on se regarde, l'un a dû regarder l'autre donc on ne sait pas qui a regardé le premier ni pourquoi on se regarde donc ça sert à rien que je fasse quoi que ce soit à part le regarder parce que ça ne veut rien dire et puis ça me regarde.

- …

¤

Quatre se retient de pouffer.

On ne se voit jamais tel qu'on est.

On ne se rend pas toujours compte de la similitude d'un événement, d'une réaction.

Seulement quand on est devant le fait accompli.

Et même si, encore faut-il être prêt à le voir.

A l'admettre.

¤

- Et puis de toute façon il a arrêté de me mater, il va s'asseoir avec son dessert.

- Ben il a dû en avoir marre de mater dans le vent.

- Mais non. De toute façon c'est mieux comme ça. Il me regardait plutôt méchamment.

- Tu confonds méchanceté et intensité. Il te regardait fort, c'est tout.

- Nan t'as dû mal voir. Tain ma pizza est froide, si c'était pas mort, je l'aurais chauffée au micro-ondes.

- C'est quelque chose d'autre que tu devrais chauffer.

- Ouais, ouais, va voir Trowa si j'y suis, Dom Juan.

¤

Un sourire narquois.

¤

- Espèce de lâche. Le mec te dévore des yeux, tu le dévores des yeux, donne-toi une chance quoi. Je vais te le régler ton problème moi.

¤

Un blond qui se retourne.

Deux doigts portés à une bouche.

Des yeux indigo qui s'écarquillent.

Un mouvement de panique.

Déjà-vu contre déjà-fait.

¤

- Attends, tu ne vas pas…

- Je vais me gêner, tiens.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

Des sueurs froides.

¤

- Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais… c'était pas pareil, fais pas ça, vieux !

¤

Un loooong sifflement en deux coups, plus fort que les bruits de table.

Un silence.

Plusieurs têtes se retournent, une seule digne d'intérêt, toujours.

Un signe de la main.

¤

- Oui toi, le brun aux yeux bleu bridés, c'est à toi que je m'adresse. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, y a de la place !

- Quatre t'as fumé quoi ?

¤

Un châtain écarlate comme les tomates de sa pizza caché derrière ses mains.

Un sourire extatique.

¤

- Mais si, mais si, ça va, ça va même très bien. Alors tu viens ? On va pas te manger tu sais !

¤

Le brun hausse un sourcil et scrute celui qui lui parle, comme toute personne dans son cas.

Lorsque le blond lui fait un petit clin d'œil, les yeux bleu de Prusse répondent par un froncement de sourcils.

Puis le jeune homme hausse les épaules avant de s'approcher.

Un châtain qui a envie de se fondre avec sa pizza.

¤

- Au secours…

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Quatre Winner, mais cela n'a aucune importance.

¤

Regard bleu de Prusse entre scepticisme et amusement.

¤

- Le jeune homme dissimulé derrière ses mains c'est Dionysos Ulysse Orphée Maxwell,

- Aaaaaargh…

- Eh oui, avoir des parents férus de mythologies antiques peut être difficile. Je te rassure, c'est « Duo » pour les intimes, ce que je ne doute pas que tu deviendras.

- La honte, la honte, la honte.

- Ne fais pas attention à ses grognements, il couine mais il ne mord pas, sauf si tu le souhaites.

- Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…

- Et toi c'est quoi ?

¤

Un regard bleu de Prusse franchement amusé.

Un plateau déposé près de celui d'un châtain au visage toujours bien caché dans ses mains.

Comme quoi on ne connaît jamais vraiment ses réactions face à une situation.

¤

- Heero Yuy.

- Heero c'est japonais ?

- Oui.

¤

Une poignée de main ferme.

¤

- Et tu travailles où ? Je t'avais jamais vu.

- Et vous ne me reverrez pas. Je suis l'Expert Comptable du restaurant. Je travaille au siège, j'ai eu une réunion dans les environs.

- M'est avis que tu reviendras plus souvent que tu ne le penses.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit cela ?

¤

Un clin d'œil turquoise et un auriculaire agité.

¤

- Mon petit doigt.

- Achevez-moi…

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller, j'ai des maquettes qui m'attendent. Et Duo, je vais reporter la réunion tu sais, voir si…

- Me fais pas ça, Quatre.

¤

Déjà-vu ?

¤

- Tu peux prendre tout ton temps pour manger. Bon, vous êtes pas les derniers mais un tête-à-tête ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

¤

Des mains qui découvrent un visage aussi rouge qu'horrifié.

¤

- Quatre !

- Ouii ? Ça va j'ai compris que j'étais de trop, je vous laisse tranquille ! Je vais voir ce que Trowa fait en cuisine.

¤

Reste de repas englouti en quinze secondes.

¤

Une petite tape sur deux épaules, une inconnue, l'autre non.

Un sourire carnassier aux yeux turquoises.

Un plateau vide repris.

Une chandelle qui met les voiles vers celui qui lui met le feu.

¤

- Allez, bon ap'. A plus tard, Duo. Et Heero ? Tu es entre de bonnes mains avec notre contrôleur de gestion. Vous allez pouvoir parler chiffres et stats, tout ça…

- …

- …

- Ou vous n'allez pas parler tout court.

¤

Un grand silence, comme toujours quand on fait des plans.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Même si c'est avec les plus belles intentions du monde.

Les coups de pouce peuvent être pénibles à vivre.

¤

- Euh…

- Ecoutez, je peux m'en aller si vous voulez.

¤

Une absence de réponse.

Une chaise que l'on racle.

Un cœur qui s'accélère.

Une main qui atterrit sur un poignet sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une tête baissée qui rougit de plus belle, mais une voix masculine, sensuelle, claire.

Déjà-vu, déjà ressenti.

¤

- Partez pas.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Vous me dérangez pas !

- Vous n'arrivez même pas à me regarder.

¤

On arrive rarement à regarder quelqu'un qui plaît trop, présenté dans ces conditions.

On a tendance à être égaux quand on est pris au dépourvu.

Au détour d'un coup de foudre.

Une main qui resserre le poignet doucement, presque malgré elle.

¤

- Oui je suis sûr. Je… je peux être un peu bouffon, mais pas con-con, enfin, pas à ce point.

- Ah ?

- Alors… finissez votre dessert et… euh… on verra ?

- Hn. Vous aimez le moelleux au chocolat ?

¤

Un corps qui se rassoit.

Une main récupérée.

Une réponse franche, presque détendue.

¤

- J'adore. Mais il en reste plus.

- Vous voulez goûter le mien ?

¤

Un petit rire.

Une chevelure châtaine secouée et une cuillère face à une bouche entrouverte.

Une cuillère odorante qui affole les papilles en même temps que les sens.

Ce n'est jamais pareil et pourtant, pourtant.

C'est toujours la même chose.

¤

- Non je…

- Allons, vous n'avez même pas fini votre pizza. Vous devez avoir faim.

- Non merchmph. Hmm…

- Ton ami a raison. Il ne faut pas te demander les choses, il faut agir.

¤

Un dessert savoureux qui excite les papilles gustatives.

Des yeux qui vont pour se fermer sous la finesse et le fondant du chocolat.

Yeux qui ne se ferment pas parce qu'une fois la cuillère extraite de sa bouche chaude,

Elle vient se perdre entre les lèvres de son propriétaire.

Et celui-ci ferme ses beaux yeux bleus.

¤

- Hm… oui, c'est délicieux, Duo.

- …

¤

Une langue humide qui joue avec la cuillère dans la bouche, pour lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte les traces du chocolat et de l'Américain.

Une cuillère qui entre et qui sort tout doucement et un regard bleu qui s'ouvre, s'ancre sur des indigos.

Le brun ne peut pas faire plus sans être indécent.

Même s'il l'est déjà diablement.

Ils ne sont pas seuls, contrairement à Quatre et Trowa.

¤

Duo sourit et rougit.

Le métis prend une cuillérée de gâteau et la porte de nouveau aux lèvres d'un Duo bouche-bée, conquis et un peu affolé.

Rancunier et charmé.

¤

- Tu en veux encore, Duo ?

¤

Duo scrute le visage face à lui, la bouche fine et pleine, le nez droit, les yeux intenses.

Avec une flamme incandescente et juste derrière la chaleur il y a une pointe de douceur.

Parfois les choses pouvaient être simples.

Duo est sous le charme, pourquoi être compliqué ?

Les choses se compliquaient suffisamment par la suite, autant savourer, non ? Il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait en tous cas.

Alors Duo sourit, se laisse aller à son attirance somme toute partagée.

Et il ne peut faire que ce que la décence l'autorise à faire dans un lieu publique et fréquenté.

Il entrouvre les lèvres et accueille la cuillère pleine du gâteau savoureux et du goût de son coup de foudre, en décochant un regard signifiant qu'il ne serait pas contre être le dessert…

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Quatre… il lui aurait bien réservé un chien de sa chienne mais il était occupé.

Timide, oui, mais pas stupide.

Parfois il fallait juste dire merci et se laisser une petite chance.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma choupie ! **

**Mici et à bientôt ! **

**Mithy ¤ au tel avec Luna en train de lui lire l'histoire ¤**


End file.
